


Выбранный путь

by 382, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [4]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Wallpaper, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021
Summary: Обои для рабочего стола (1920x1080, 1440x900, 1366x768). Надпись является цитатой из фильма "Меч короля Артура": As your power increases, so too, do the forces that will oppose you (англ.) Чем больше твоя сила, тем больше сила противостоящая тебе.
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146074
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021





	Выбранный путь

**Author's Note:**

> Обои для рабочего стола (1920x1080, 1440x900, 1366x768). Надпись является цитатой из фильма "Меч короля Артура": As your power increases, so too, do the forces that will oppose you (англ.) Чем больше твоя сила, тем больше сила противостоящая тебе.

[1920x1080](https://picua.org/images/2020/09/25/50a9b0ab3992c74210f0c906188a2c76.png) | [1440x900](https://picua.org/images/2020/09/25/733e6a3ca956cb94667f5da9ed926f33.png) | [1366x768](https://picua.org/images/2020/09/25/41bfc1bcdc4b7d2c8bf7f3de9c744a35.png)


End file.
